The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices and method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices become more highly integrated to provide high performance semiconductor devices at low costs. The integration density of semiconductor memory device directly affects the costs of the semiconductor memory device, thereby resulting in more demands of highly-integrated semiconductor memory devices. The integration density of a conventional two-dimensional (2D) or planar semiconductor memory device is mainly determined by an area which a unit cell occupies. Therefore, the integration density of the conventional 2D semiconductor memory device is greatly affected by a technique of forming fine patterns. However, since the fine patterns are formed using extremely high-priced apparatuses, the integration intensity of the 2D semiconductor memory device continues to increase but still is limited. Thus, various researches are being conducted for a semiconductor memory device including memory cells that are vertically arranged.